Blobgod
The Blobgod is the supreme monster foretold in legend to rise from the lowest to purge the world of fleshlings and insert a perfect Celloid order in their place. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance Blobgod doesn't need much difference. All it changed about itself was to make its eyes red and turn its cytoplasm golden. The Battle With Blobgod None of the usual information with monsters matter for it, for it is too important and special for walls of text to be dedicated to it. So it demands to skip to the reason people read these pages in the first place, the actual battle. Hunter's drop down into the World's Ravine and see a Dasamios. To their surprise it is cowering in fear, and among it is a Rathalos, a Zinogre, a Nergigante, a Deviljho, a Cantios, a Himaciha, a Brachydios, a Tigrex, a Mikiragaan, a Great Eagle, a Goavis, a Yulongreat, a Rayabbatisu, a Zamcabra, a Cerambus, a Ryatroxos, a Magna Karchinos, and the most shocking of all, the almighty Cwealis. All except Cwealis are downed to the floor, unable to move. In front of them appears to be a brightly glowing golden sphere with red gleaming eyes. Before hunters can ask themselves how so many monsters are in one place, the Cwealis rises and speaks to the thing; What manner of life... could possibly give it this unfathomable power?!. Upon hearing this the creature's eyes glow. A flash erupts from the monster. All the monsters except for Dasamios and Cwealis are burnt to dust instantly, while Dasamios is knocked over and breaks into pieces, then dissolving into a smog of ashes. All the walls of the World's Ravine collapse from the shock. Cwealis has defended himself using an energy shield, but notes this; That.. that took near all my power to block... You... you won't defeat me.... MY PERFECTION WILL NOT BE DESTROYED BY A WASTE-OF-LIFE BLOB!!. Hunters take cover as Cwealis fires the true power of the Obliteration Beam at the Golden Blob. The beam shoots right through the ravine opening, through the clouds, past the stratosphere, and right into space. It hits the moon, blasting a large hole right in its surface. Cwealis looks upon the Golden Blob and says just one thing. What in hell's name are you? The Golden Blob's eyes glow again, and beams of light begin absorbing Cwealis into it. The Black Doomful Dragon emits a roar of fury and fear as it is completing dissolved by the Golden Blob. Hunters look on, and they jump as the Golden Blob lands in front of them, showing itself to be nothing more than a Golden Blob, but with the essence... of a Blobgod! The battle theme starts playing and hunters must somehow defeat the Blobgod. *'The TRUE Jump!': Blobgod's basic attack is the Blobdrome's jump, except now it can go across the entire map and its impact size is equivalent to that of a Dasamios punch. If it hits directly it will kill the hunter, and the remaining area is a mixture of Extreme Tremors and Extreme Wind Pressure. *'Rain Of Blobs': If rained upon with attacks, Blobgod will create a rift in the sky and summon a billion Blobs upon the hunters, barraging them to death in mere seconds. *'Ecliptic Blob': If hunter's try to hit the Blobgod with explosives this attack is preformed. Blobgod will create a hellish storm above the area and then teleport into it. It will fall down onto hunters like the Behemoth's ecliptic meteor, except in its case that it homes in on them with heat seeking accuracy. Like that attack, it will wipe out all hunters on the map. *'Disaster Blob': If hunters use fire weapons on Blobgod it will create a Dasamios Disaster Sphere upon itself and the clusters continue and blaze the ground until all hunters are burnt and done. *'The Big Freeze': If hunters use ice weapons on Blobgod it will create a blizzard attack used by a yet unknown monster that will freeze hunters to death as they have nowhere to hide. *'Thunderupt': If hunters use thunder weapons on Blobgod it will pulsate the ground with thunder and cause a chaotic eruption of thunder everywhere around it, defeating hunters as they cannot hope to avoid them all. *'The Flood Spill': If hunters use water weapons on Blobgod it will cause the water above the World's Ravine to fall in, submerging the hunters and killing them instantly. *'Draconic Glare': If hunters use dragon weapons on Blobgod it will create a dragon element red glare from its eyes that kills all hunters that comes into contact with instantly, and it will do a full circle with it. *'Burying Force': If hunters use earth weapons on Blobgod it will levitate up all the ground and fold it upon itself, burying all hunters alive and killing them. *'Pear Pressure': If hunters use wind weapons on Blobgod it will fluctuate the air pressure at an extreme, crushing hunters to death instantly. *'Thorn Storm': If hunters use nature weapons on Blobgod, thorns with erupt from the ground and break from the heat of the ravine, sending shards that pierce hunters to death. *'Sphere Of Light': If hunters use aether weapons on Blobgod it will create a area wide sphere of light that batters hunters to death with light beams. *'Too Long!': If hunters don't attack Blobgod in ten seconds it will create a flash from its eyes and create unavoidable and unblockable spears of cytoplasm and absorb the hunter into it and cause the quest to fail instantly. *'Dear Fatalis Why....': If hunters attempt to use chat and spell the word Celloid or anything containing the word Cell, the game will pause and the Blobgod creates the Wikipedia page for Cell (biology), like this- Cell (biology) Jump to navigationJump to search This article is about the term in biology. For other uses, see Cell. Cell Wilson1900Fig2.jpg Onion (Allium cepa) root cells in different phases of the cell cycle (drawn by E. B. Wilson, 1900) Celltypes.svg A eukaryotic cell (left) and prokaryotic cell (right) Identifiers MeSH D002477 TH H1.00.01.0.00001 FMA 68646 Anatomical terminology on Wikidata Structure of an animal cell The cell (from Latin cella, meaning "small room"1) is the basic structural, functional, and biological unit of all known living organisms. A cell is the smallest unit of life. Cells are often called the "building blocks of life". The study of cells is called cell biology or cellular biology. Cells consist of cytoplasm enclosed within a membrane, which contains many biomolecules such as proteins and nucleic acids.2 Organisms can be classified as unicellular (consisting of a single cell; including bacteria) or multicellular (including plants and animals).3 The number of cells in plants and animals varies from species to species, it has been estimated that humans contain somewhere around 40 trillion (4×1013) cells.a4 Most plant and animal cells are visible only under a microscope, with dimensions between 1 and 100 micrometres.5 Cells were discovered by Robert Hooke in 1665, who named them for their resemblance to cells inhabited by Christian monks in a monastery.67 Cell theory, first developed in 1839 by Matthias Jakob Schleiden and Theodor Schwann, states that all organisms are composed of one or more cells, that cells are the fundamental unit of structure and function in all living organisms, and that all cells come from pre-existing cells.8 Cells emerged on Earth at least 3.5 billion years ago.91011 Contents 1 Cell types 1.1 Prokaryotic cells 1.2 Eukaryotic cells 2 Subcellular components 2.1 Membrane 2.2 Cytoskeleton 2.3 Genetic material 2.4 Organelles 2.4.1 Eukaryotic 2.4.2 Eukaryotic and prokaryotic 3 Structures outside the cell membrane 3.1 Cell wall 3.2 Prokaryotic 3.2.1 Capsule 3.2.2 Flagella 3.2.3 Fimbria 4 Cellular processes 4.1 Replication 4.2 Growth and metabolism 4.3 Protein synthesis 4.4 Motility 5 Multicellularity 5.1 Cell specialization 5.2 Origin of multicellularity 6 Origins 6.1 Origin of the first cell 6.2 Origin of eukaryotic cells 7 History of research 8 See also 9 References 10 Notes 11 Further reading 12 External links Cell types Cells are of two types: eukaryotic, which contain a nucleus, and prokaryotic, which do not. Prokaryotes are single-celled organisms, while eukaryotes can be either single-celled or multicellular. Prokaryotic cells Main article: Prokaryote Structure of a typical prokaryotic cell Prokaryotes include bacteria and archaea, two of the three domains of life. Prokaryotic cells were the first form of life on Earth, characterised by having vital biological processes including cell signaling. They are simpler and smaller than eukaryotic cells, and lack membrane-bound organelles such as a nucleus. The DNA of a prokaryotic cell consists of a single chromosome that is in direct contact with the cytoplasm. The nuclear region in the cytoplasm is called the nucleoid. Most prokaryotes are the smallest of all organisms ranging from 0.5 to 2.0 µm in diameter.12 A prokaryotic cell has three architectural regions: Enclosing the cell is the cell envelope – generally consisting of a plasma membrane covered by a cell wall which, for some bacteria, may be further covered by a third layer called a capsule. Though most prokaryotes have both a cell membrane and a cell wall, there are exceptions such as Mycoplasma (bacteria) and Thermoplasma (archaea) which only possess the cell membrane layer. The envelope gives rigidity to the cell and separates the interior of the cell from its environment, serving as a protective filter. The cell wall consists of peptidoglycan in bacteria, and acts as an additional barrier against exterior forces. It also prevents the cell from expanding and bursting (cytolysis) from osmotic pressure due to a hypotonic environment. Some eukaryotic cells (plant cells and fungal cells) also have a cell wall. Inside the cell is the cytoplasmic region that contains the genome (DNA), ribosomes and various sorts of inclusions.3 The genetic material is freely found in the cytoplasm. Prokaryotes can carry extrachromosomal DNA elements called plasmids, which are usually circular. Linear bacterial plasmids have been identified in several species of spirochete bacteria, including members of the genus Borrelia notably Borrelia burgdorferi, which causes Lyme disease.13 Though not forming a nucleus, the DNA is condensed in a nucleoid. Plasmids encode additional genes, such as antibiotic resistance genes. On the outside, flagella and pili project from the cell's surface. These are structures (not present in all prokaryotes) made of proteins that facilitate movement and communication between cells. Structure of a typical animal cell Structure of a typical plant cell Eukaryotic cells Main article: Eukaryote Plants, animals, fungi, slime moulds, protozoa, and algae are all eukaryotic. These cells are about fifteen times wider than a typical prokaryote and can be as much as a thousand times greater in volume. The main distinguishing feature of eukaryotes as compared to prokaryotes is compartmentalization: the presence of membrane-bound organelles (compartments) in which specific activities take place. Most important among these is a cell nucleus,3 an organelle that houses the cell's DNA. This nucleus gives the eukaryote its name, which means "true kernel (nucleus)". Other differences include: The plasma membrane resembles that of prokaryotes in function, with minor differences in the setup. Cell walls may or may not be present. The eukaryotic DNA is organized in one or more linear molecules, called chromosomes, which are associated with histone proteins. All chromosomal DNA is stored in the cell nucleus, separated from the cytoplasm by a membrane.3 Some eukaryotic organelles such as mitochondria also contain some DNA. Many eukaryotic cells are ciliated with primary cilia. Primary cilia play important roles in chemosensation, mechanosensation, and thermosensation. Cilia may thus be "viewed as a sensory cellular antennae that coordinates a large number of cellular signaling pathways, sometimes coupling the signaling to ciliary motility or alternatively to cell division and differentiation."14 Motile eukaryotes can move using motile cilia or flagella. Motile cells are absent in conifers and flowering plants.15 Eukaryotic flagella are more complex than those of prokaryotes.16 Comparison of features of prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells Prokaryotes Eukaryotes Typical organisms bacteria, archaea protists, fungi, plants, animals Typical size ~ 1–5 µm17 ~ 10–100 µm17 Type of nucleus nucleoid region; no true nucleus true nucleus with double membrane DNA circular (usually) linear molecules (chromosomes) with histone proteins RNA/protein synthesis coupled in the cytoplasm RNA synthesis in the nucleus protein synthesis in the cytoplasm Ribosomes 50S and 30S 60S and 40S Cytoplasmic structure very few structures highly structured by endomembranes and a cytoskeleton Cell movement flagella made of flagellin flagella and cilia containing microtubules; lamellipodia and filopodia containing actin Mitochondria none one to several thousand Chloroplasts none in algae and plants Organization usually single cells single cells, colonies, higher multicellular organisms with specialized cells Cell division binary fission (simple division) mitosis (fission or budding) meiosis Chromosomes single chromosome more than one chromosome Membranes cell membrane Cell membrane and membrane-bound organelles Subcellular components All cells, whether prokaryotic or eukaryotic, have a membrane that envelops the cell, regulates what moves in and out (selectively permeable), and maintains the electric potential of the cell. Inside the membrane, the cytoplasm takes up most of the cell's volume. All cells (except red blood cells which lack a cell nucleus and most organelles to accommodate maximum space for hemoglobin) possess DNA, the hereditary material of genes, and RNA, containing the information necessary to build various proteins such as enzymes, the cell's primary machinery. There are also other kinds of biomolecules in cells. This article lists these primary cellular components, then briefly describes their function. Membrane Main article: Cell membrane Detailed diagram of lipid bilayer cell membrane The cell membrane, or plasma membrane, is a biological membrane that surrounds the cytoplasm of a cell. In animals, the plasma membrane is the outer boundary of the cell, while in plants and prokaryotes it is usually covered by a cell wall. This membrane serves to separate and protect a cell from its surrounding environment and is made mostly from a double layer of phospholipids, which are amphiphilic (partly hydrophobic and partly hydrophilic). Hence, the layer is called a phospholipid bilayer, or sometimes a fluid mosaic membrane. Embedded within this membrane is a variety of protein molecules that act as channels and pumps that move different molecules into and out of the cell.3 The membrane is semi-permeable, and selectively permeable, in that it can either let a substance (molecule or ion) pass through freely, pass through to a limited extent or not pass through at all. Cell surface membranes also contain receptor proteins that allow cells to detect external signaling molecules such as hormones. Cytoskeleton Main article: Cytoskeleton A fluorescent image of an endothelial cell. Nuclei are stained blue, mitochondria are stained red, and microfilaments are stained green. The cytoskeleton acts to organize and maintain the cell's shape; anchors organelles in place; helps during endocytosis, the uptake of external materials by a cell, and cytokinesis, the separation of daughter cells after cell division; and moves parts of the cell in processes of growth and mobility. The eukaryotic cytoskeleton is composed of microfilaments, intermediate filaments and microtubules. There are a great number of proteins associated with them, each controlling a cell's structure by directing, bundling, and aligning filaments.3 The prokaryotic cytoskeleton is less well-studied but is involved in the maintenance of cell shape, polarity and cytokinesis.18 The subunit protein of microfilaments is a small, monomeric protein called actin. The subunit of microtubules is a dimeric molecule called tubulin. Intermediate filaments are heteropolymers whose subunits vary among the cell types in different tissues. But some of the subunit protein of intermediate filaments include vimentin, desmin, lamin (lamins A, B and C), keratin (multiple acidic and basic keratins), neurofilament proteins (NF–L, NF–M). Genetic material Two different kinds of genetic material exist: deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA). Cells use DNA for their long-term information storage. The biological information contained in an organism is encoded in its DNA sequence.3 RNA is used for information transport (e.g., mRNA) and enzymatic functions (e.g., ribosomal RNA). Transfer RNA (tRNA) molecules are used to add amino acids during protein translation. Prokaryotic genetic material is organized in a simple circular bacterial chromosome in the nucleoid region of the cytoplasm. Eukaryotic genetic material is divided into different,3 linear molecules called chromosomes inside a discrete nucleus, usually with additional genetic material in some organelles like mitochondria and chloroplasts (see endosymbiotic theory). A human cell has genetic material contained in the cell nucleus (the nuclear genome) and in the mitochondria (the mitochondrial genome). In humans the nuclear genome is divided into 46 linear DNA molecules called chromosomes, including 22 homologous chromosome pairs and a pair of sex chromosomes. The mitochondrial genome is a circular DNA molecule distinct from the nuclear DNA. Although the mitochondrial DNA is very small compared to nuclear chromosomes,3 it codes for 13 proteins involved in mitochondrial energy production and specific tRNAs. Foreign genetic material (most commonly DNA) can also be artificially introduced into the cell by a process called transfection. This can be transient, if the DNA is not inserted into the cell's genome, or stable, if it is. Certain viruses also insert their genetic material into the genome. Organelles Main article: Organelle Organelles are parts of the cell which are adapted and/or specialized for carrying out one or more vital functions, analogous to the organs of the human body (such as the heart, lung, and kidney, with each organ performing a different function).3 Both eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells have organelles, but prokaryotic organelles are generally simpler and are not membrane-bound. There are several types of organelles in a cell. Some (such as the nucleus and golgi apparatus) are typically solitary, while others (such as mitochondria, chloroplasts, peroxisomes and lysosomes) can be numerous (hundreds to thousands). The cytosol is the gelatinous fluid that fills the cell and surrounds the organelles. Eukaryotic Human cancer cells, specifically HeLa cells, with DNA stained blue. The central and rightmost cell are in interphase, so their DNA is diffuse and the entire nuclei are labelled. The cell on the left is going through mitosis and its chromosomes have condensed. Cell nucleus: A cell's information center, the cell nucleus is the most conspicuous organelle found in a eukaryotic cell. It houses the cell's chromosomes, and is the place where almost all DNA replication and RNA synthesis (transcription) occur. The nucleus is spherical and separated from the cytoplasm by a double membrane called the nuclear envelope. The nuclear envelope isolates and protects a cell's DNA from various molecules that could accidentally damage its structure or interfere with its processing. During processing, DNA is transcribed, or copied into a special RNA, called messenger RNA (mRNA). This mRNA is then transported out of the nucleus, where it is translated into a specific protein molecule. The nucleolus is a specialized region within the nucleus where ribosome subunits are assembled. In prokaryotes, DNA processing takes place in the cytoplasm.3 Mitochondria and Chloroplasts: generate energy for the cell. Mitochondria are self-replicating organelles that occur in various numbers, shapes, and sizes in the cytoplasm of all eukaryotic cells.3 Respiration occurs in the cell mitochondria, which generate the cell's energy by oxidative phosphorylation, using oxygen to release energy stored in cellular nutrients (typically pertaining to glucose) to generate ATP. Mitochondria multiply by binary fission, like prokaryotes. Chloroplasts can only be found in plants and algae, and they capture the sun's energy to make carbohydrates through photosynthesis. Diagram of the endomembrane system Endoplasmic reticulum: The endoplasmic reticulum (ER) is a transport network for molecules targeted for certain modifications and specific destinations, as compared to molecules that float freely in the cytoplasm. The ER has two forms: the rough ER, which has ribosomes on its surface that secrete proteins into the ER, and the smooth ER, which lacks ribosomes.3 The smooth ER plays a role in calcium sequestration and release. Golgi apparatus: The primary function of the Golgi apparatus is to process and package the macromolecules such as proteins and lipids that are synthesized by the cell. Lysosomes and Peroxisomes: Lysosomes contain digestive enzymes (acid hydrolases). They digest excess or worn-out organelles, food particles, and engulfed viruses or bacteria. Peroxisomes have enzymes that rid the cell of toxic peroxides. The cell could not house these destructive enzymes if they were not contained in a membrane-bound system.3 Centrosome: the cytoskeleton organiser: The centrosome produces the microtubules of a cell – a key component of the cytoskeleton. It directs the transport through the ER and the Golgi apparatus. Centrosomes are composed of two centrioles, which separate during cell division and help in the formation of the mitotic spindle. A single centrosome is present in the animal cells. They are also found in some fungi and algae cells. Vacuoles: Vacuoles sequester waste products and in plant cells store water. They are often described as liquid filled space and are surrounded by a membrane. Some cells, most notably Amoeba, have contractile vacuoles, which can pump water out of the cell if there is too much water. The vacuoles of plant cells and fungal cells are usually larger than those of animal cells. Eukaryotic and prokaryotic Ribosomes: The ribosome is a large complex of RNA and protein molecules.3 They each consist of two subunits, and act as an assembly line where RNA from the nucleus is used to synthesise proteins from amino acids. Ribosomes can be found either floating freely or bound to a membrane (the rough endoplasmatic reticulum in eukaryotes, or the cell membrane in prokaryotes).19 Structures outside the cell membrane Many cells also have structures which exist wholly or partially outside the cell membrane. These structures are notable because they are not protected from the external environment by the semipermeable cell membrane. In order to assemble these structures, their components must be carried across the cell membrane by export processes. Cell wall Further information: Cell wall Many types of prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells have a cell wall. The cell wall acts to protect the cell mechanically and chemically from its environment, and is an additional layer of protection to the cell membrane. Different types of cell have cell walls made up of different materials; plant cell walls are primarily made up of cellulose, fungi cell walls are made up of chitin and bacteria cell walls are made up of peptidoglycan. Prokaryotic Capsule A gelatinous capsule is present in some bacteria outside the cell membrane and cell wall. The capsule may be polysaccharide as in pneumococci, meningococci or polypeptide as Bacillus anthracis or hyaluronic acid as in streptococci. Capsules are not marked by normal staining protocols and can be detected by India ink or methyl blue; which allows for higher contrast between the cells for observation.20:87 Flagella Flagella are organelles for cellular mobility. The bacterial flagellum stretches from cytoplasm through the cell membrane(s) and extrudes through the cell wall. They are long and thick thread-like appendages, protein in nature. A different type of flagellum is found in archaea and a different type is found in eukaryotes. Fimbria A fimbria also known as a pilus is a short, thin, hair-like filament found on the surface of bacteria. Fimbriae, or pili are formed of a protein called pilin (antigenic) and are responsible for attachment of bacteria to specific receptors of human cell (cell adhesion). There are special types of specific pili involved in bacterial conjugation. Cellular processes Prokaryotes divide by binary fission, while eukaryotes divide by mitosis or meiosis. Replication Main article: Cell division Cell division involves a single cell (called a mother cell) dividing into two daughter cells. This leads to growth in multicellular organisms (the growth of tissue) and to procreation (vegetative reproduction) in unicellular organisms. Prokaryotic cells divide by binary fission, while eukaryotic cells usually undergo a process of nuclear division, called mitosis, followed by division of the cell, called cytokinesis. A diploid cell may also undergo meiosis to produce haploid cells, usually four. Haploid cells serve as gametes in multicellular organisms, fusing to form new diploid cells. DNA replication, or the process of duplicating a cell's genome,3 always happens when a cell divides through mitosis or binary fission. This occurs during the S phase of the cell cycle. In meiosis, the DNA is replicated only once, while the cell divides twice. DNA replication only occurs before meiosis I. DNA replication does not occur when the cells divide the second time, in meiosis II.21 Replication, like all cellular activities, requires specialized proteins for carrying out the job.3 An outline of the catabolism of proteins, carbohydrates and fats Growth and metabolism An overview of protein synthesis. Within the nucleus of the cell (light blue), genes (DNA, dark blue) are transcribed into RNA. This RNA is then subject to post-transcriptional modification and control, resulting in a mature mRNA (red) that is then transported out of the nucleus and into the cytoplasm (peach), where it undergoes translation into a protein. mRNA is translated by ribosomes (purple) that match the three-base codons of the mRNA to the three-base anti-codons of the appropriate tRNA. Newly synthesized proteins (black) are often further modified, such as by binding to an effector molecule (orange), to become fully active. Main articles: Cell growth and Metabolism Between successive cell divisions, cells grow through the functioning of cellular metabolism. Cell metabolism is the process by which individual cells process nutrient molecules. Metabolism has two distinct divisions: catabolism, in which the cell breaks down complex molecules to produce energy and reducing power, and anabolism, in which the cell uses energy and reducing power to construct complex molecules and perform other biological functions. Complex sugars consumed by the organism can be broken down into simpler sugar molecules called monosaccharides such as glucose. Once inside the cell, glucose is broken down to make adenosine triphosphate (ATP),3 a molecule that possesses readily available energy, through two different pathways. Protein synthesis Main article: Protein biosynthesis Cells are capable of synthesizing new proteins, which are essential for the modulation and maintenance of cellular activities. This process involves the formation of new protein molecules from amino acid building blocks based on information encoded in DNA/RNA. Protein synthesis generally consists of two major steps: transcription and translation. Transcription is the process where genetic information in DNA is used to produce a complementary RNA strand. This RNA strand is then processed to give messenger RNA (mRNA), which is free to migrate through the cell. mRNA molecules bind to protein-RNA complexes called ribosomes located in the cytosol, where they are translated into polypeptide sequences. The ribosome mediates the formation of a polypeptide sequence based on the mRNA sequence. The mRNA sequence directly relates to the polypeptide sequence by binding to transfer RNA (tRNA) adapter molecules in binding pockets within the ribosome. The new polypeptide then folds into a functional three-dimensional protein molecule. Motility Main article: Motility Unicellular organisms can move in order to find food or escape predators. Common mechanisms of motion include flagella and cilia. In multicellular organisms, cells can move during processes such as wound healing, the immune response and cancer metastasis. For example, in wound healing in animals, white blood cells move to the wound site to kill the microorganisms that cause infection. Cell motility involves many receptors, crosslinking, bundling, binding, adhesion, motor and other proteins.22 The process is divided into three steps – protrusion of the leading edge of the cell, adhesion of the leading edge and de-adhesion at the cell body and rear, and cytoskeletal contraction to pull the cell forward. Each step is driven by physical forces generated by unique segments of the cytoskeleton.2324 Multicellularity Main article: Multicellular organism Cell specialization Staining of a Caenorhabditis elegans which highlights the nuclei of its cells. Multicellular organisms are organisms that consist of more than one cell, in contrast to single-celled organisms.25 In complex multicellular organisms, cells specialize into different cell types that are adapted to particular functions. In mammals, major cell types include skin cells, muscle cells, neurons, blood cells, fibroblasts, stem cells, and others. Cell types differ both in appearance and function, yet are genetically identical. Cells are able to be of the same genotype but of different cell type due to the differential expression of the genes they contain. Most distinct cell types arise from a single totipotent cell, called a zygote, that differentiates into hundreds of different cell types during the course of development. Differentiation of cells is driven by different environmental cues (such as cell–cell interaction) and intrinsic differences (such as those caused by the uneven distribution of molecules during division). Origin of multicellularity Multicellularity has evolved independently at least 25 times,26 including in some prokaryotes, like cyanobacteria, myxobacteria, actinomycetes, Magnetoglobus multicellularis or Methanosarcina. However, complex multicellular organisms evolved only in six eukaryotic groups: animals, fungi, brown algae, red algae, green algae, and plants.27 It evolved repeatedly for plants (Chloroplastida), once or twice for animals, once for brown algae, and perhaps several times for fungi, slime molds, and red algae.28 Multicellularity may have evolved from colonies of interdependent organisms, from cellularization, or from organisms in symbiotic relationships. The first evidence of multicellularity is from cyanobacteria-like organisms that lived between 3 and 3.5 billion years ago.26 Other early fossils of multicellular organisms include the contested Grypania spiralis and the fossils of the black shales of the Palaeoproterozoic Francevillian Group Fossil B Formation in Gabon.29 The evolution of multicellularity from unicellular ancestors has been replicated in the laboratory, in evolution experiments using predation as the selective pressure.26 Origins Main article: Evolutionary history of life The origin of cells has to do with the origin of life, which began the history of life on Earth. Origin of the first cell Stromatolites are left behind by cyanobacteria, also called blue-green algae. They are the oldest known fossils of life on Earth. This one-billion-year-old fossil is from Glacier National Park in the United States. Further information: Abiogenesis and Evolution of cells There are several theories about the origin of small molecules that led to life on the early Earth. They may have been carried to Earth on meteorites (see Murchison meteorite), created at deep-sea vents, or synthesized by lightning in a reducing atmosphere (see Miller–Urey experiment). There is little experimental data defining what the first self-replicating forms were. RNA is thought to be the earliest self-replicating molecule, as it is capable of both storing genetic information and catalyzing chemical reactions (see RNA world hypothesis), but some other entity with the potential to self-replicate could have preceded RNA, such as clay or peptide nucleic acid.30 Cells emerged at least 3.5 billion years ago.91011 The current belief is that these cells were heterotrophs. The early cell membranes were probably more simple and permeable than modern ones, with only a single fatty acid chain per lipid. Lipids are known to spontaneously form bilayered vesicles in water, and could have preceded RNA, but the first cell membranes could also have been produced by catalytic RNA, or even have required structural proteins before they could form.31 Origin of eukaryotic cells Further information: Evolution of sexual reproduction The eukaryotic cell seems to have evolved from a symbiotic community of prokaryotic cells. DNA-bearing organelles like the mitochondria and the chloroplasts are descended from ancient symbiotic oxygen-breathing proteobacteria and cyanobacteria, respectively, which were endosymbiosed by an ancestral archaean prokaryote. There is still considerable debate about whether organelles like the hydrogenosome predated the origin of mitochondria, or vice versa: see the hydrogen hypothesis for the origin of eukaryotic cells. History of research Main article: Cell theory Hooke's drawing of cells in cork, 1665 1632–1723: Antonie van Leeuwenhoek taught himself to make lenses, constructed basic optical microscopes and drew protozoa, such as Vorticella from rain water, and bacteria from his own mouth. 1665: Robert Hooke discovered cells in cork, then in living plant tissue using an early compound microscope. He coined the term cell (from Latin cella, meaning "small room"1) in his book Micrographia (1665).32 1839: Theodor Schwann and Matthias Jakob Schleiden elucidated the principle that plants and animals are made of cells, concluding that cells are a common unit of structure and development, and thus founding the cell theory. 1855: Rudolf Virchow stated that new cells come from pre-existing cells by cell division (omnis cellula ex cellula). 1859: The belief that life forms can occur spontaneously (generatio spontanea) was contradicted by Louis Pasteur (1822–1895) (although Francesco Redi had performed an experiment in 1668 that suggested the same conclusion). 1931: Ernst Ruska built the first transmission electron microscope (TEM) at the University of Berlin. By 1935, he had built an EM with twice the resolution of a light microscope, revealing previously unresolvable organelles. 1953: Based on Rosalind Franklin's work, Watson and Crick made their first announcement on the double helix structure of DNA. 1981: Lynn Margulis published Symbiosis in Cell Evolution detailing the endosymbiotic theory. See also icon Biology portal Molecular and cellular biology portal Cells (biology) portal Cell cortex Cell culture Cellular model Cytorrhysis Cytoneme Cytotoxicity Human cell Lipid raft Outline of cell biology Plasmolysis Syncytium Tunneling nanotube Vault (organelle) Fougaro system References "Cell". Online Etymology Dictionary. Retrieved 31 December 2012. Cell Movements and the Shaping of the Vertebrate Body in Chapter 21 of Molecular Biology of the Cell fourth edition, edited by Bruce Alberts (2002) published by Garland Science. The Alberts text discusses how the "cellular building blocks" move to shape developing embryos. It is also common to describe small molecules such as amino acids as "molecular building blocks". This article incorporates public domain material from the NCBI document "What Is a Cell?". 30 March 2004. Bianconi, Eva; Piovesan, Allison; Facchin, Federica; Beraudi, Alina; Casadei, Raffaella; Frabetti, Flavia; Vitale, Lorenza; Pelleri, Maria Chiara; Tassani, Simone (November 2013). "An estimation of the number of cells in the human body". Annals of Human Biology. 40 (6): 463–471. doi:10.3109/03014460.2013.807878. ISSN 0301-4460. These partial data correspond to a total number of 3.72±0.81×1013 cells. Campbell, Neil A.; Brad Williamson; Robin J. Heyden (2006). Biology: Exploring Life. Boston, Massachusetts: Pearson Prentice Hall. ISBN 9780132508827. Karp, Gerald (19 October 2009). Cell and Molecular Biology: Concepts and Experiments. John Wiley & Sons. p. 2. ISBN 9780470483374. Hooke called the pores cells because they reminded him of the cells inhabited by monks living in a monastery. Tero AC (1990). Achiever's Biology. Allied Publishers. p. 36. ISBN 9788184243697. In 1665, an Englishman, Robert Hooke observed a thin slice of" cork under a simple microscope. (A simple microscope is a microscope with only one biconvex lens, rather like a magnifying glass). He saw many small box like structures. These reminded him of small rooms called "cells" in which Christian monks lived and meditated. Maton A (1997). Cells Building Blocks of Life. New Jersey: Prentice Hall. ISBN 9780134234762. Schopf JW, Kudryavtsev AB, Czaja AD, Tripathi AB (2007). "Evidence of Archean life: Stromatolites and microfossils". Precambrian Research. 158 (3–4): 141–55. Bibcode:2007PreR..158..141S. doi:10.1016/j.precamres.2007.04.009. Schopf JW (2006). "Fossil evidence of Archaean life". Philos Trans R Soc Lond B Biol Sci. 29 (361(1470)): 869–885. doi:10.1098/rstb.2006.1834. PMC 1578735. PMID 16754604. Raven PH, Johnson GB (2002). Biology. McGraw-Hill Education. p. 68. ISBN 9780071122610. Retrieved 7 July 2013. Microbiology : Principles and Explorations By Jacquelyn G. Black European Bioinformatics Institute, Karyn's Genomes: Borrelia burgdorferi, part of 2can on the EBI-EMBL database. Retrieved 5 August 2012 Satir P, Christensen ST (June 2008). "Structure and function of mammalian cilia". Histochemistry and Cell Biology. 129 (6): 687–93. doi:10.1007/s00418-008-0416-9. PMC 2386530. PMID 18365235. 1432-119X. PH Raven, Evert RF, Eichhorm SE (1999) Biology of Plants, 6th edition. WH Freeman, New York Blair, David F.; Dutcher, Susan K. (1992-01-01). "Flagella in prokaryotes and lower eukaryotes". Current Opinion in Genetics & Development. 2 (5): 756–767. doi:10.1016/S0959-437X(05)80136-4. ISSN 0959-437X. Campbell Biology—Concepts and Connections. Pearson Education. 2009. p. 320. Michie KA, Löwe J (2006). "Dynamic filaments of the bacterial cytoskeleton". Annual Review of Biochemistry. 75: 467–92. doi:10.1146/annurev.biochem.75.103004.142452. PMID 16756499. Ménétret JF, Schaletzky J, Clemons WM, Osborne AR, Skånland SS, Denison C, Gygi SP, Kirkpatrick DS, Park E, Ludtke SJ, Rapoport TA, Akey CW (December 2007). "Ribosome binding of a single copy of the SecY complex: implications for protein translocation". Molecular Cell. 28 (6): 1083–92. doi:10.1016/j.molcel.2007.10.034. PMID 18158904. Prokaryotes. Newnes. Apr 11, 1996. ISBN 9780080984735. Campbell Biology—Concepts and Connections. Pearson Education. 2009. p. 138. Ananthakrishnan R, Ehrlicher A. "The Forces Behind Cell Movement". Biolsci.org. Retrieved 2009-04-17. Alberts B, Johnson A, Lewis J. et al. Molecular Biology of the Cell, 4e. Garland Science. 2002 Ananthakrishnan R, Ehrlicher A (June 2007). "The forces behind cell movement". International Journal of Biological Sciences. 3 (5): 303–17. doi:10.7150/ijbs.3.303. PMC 1893118. PMID 17589565. Becker WM, et al. (2009). The world of the cell. Pearson Benjamin Cummings. p. 480. ISBN 9780321554185. Grosberg RK, Strathmann RR (2007). "The evolution of multicellularity: A minor major transition?" (PDF). Annu Rev Ecol Evol Syst. 38: 621–54. doi:10.1146/annurev.ecolsys.36.102403.114735. Popper ZA, Michel G, Hervé C, Domozych DS, Willats WG, Tuohy MG, Kloareg B, Stengel DB (2011). "Evolution and diversity of plant cell walls: from algae to flowering plants" (PDF). Annual Review of Plant Biology. 62: 567–90. doi:10.1146/annurev-arplant-042110-103809. hdl:10379/6762. PMID 21351878. Bonner JT (1998). "The Origins of Multicellularity" (PDF). Integrative Biology: Issues, News, and Reviews. 1 (1): 27–36. doi:10.1002/(SICI)1520-6602(1998)1:1<27::AID-INBI4>3.0.CO;2-6. ISSN 1093-4391. Archived from the original (PDF, 0.2 MB) on March 8, 2012. El Albani A, Bengtson S, Canfield DE, Bekker A, Macchiarelli R, Mazurier A, Hammarlund EU, Boulvais P, Dupuy JJ, Fontaine C, Fürsich FT, Gauthier-Lafaye F, Janvier P, Javaux E, Ossa FO, Pierson-Wickmann AC, Riboulleau A, Sardini P, Vachard D, Whitehouse M, Meunier A (July 2010). "Large colonial organisms with coordinated growth in oxygenated environments 2.1 Gyr ago". Nature. 466 (7302): 100–04. Bibcode:2010Natur.466..100A. doi:10.1038/nature09166. PMID 20596019. Orgel LE (December 1998). "The origin of life – a review of facts and speculations". Trends in Biochemical Sciences. 23 (12): 491–95. doi:10.1016/S0968-0004(98)01300-0. PMID 9868373. Griffiths G (December 2007). "Cell evolution and the problem of membrane topology". Nature Reviews. Molecular Cell Biology. 8 (12): 1018–24. doi:10.1038/nrm2287. PMID 17971839. Hooke R (1665). Micrographia: …. London, England: Royal Society of London. p. 113." … I could exceedingly plainly perceive it to be all perforated and porous, much like a Honey-comb, but that the pores of it were not regular … these pores, or cells, … were indeed the first microscopical pores I ever saw, and perhaps, that were ever seen, for I had not met with any Writer or Person, that had made any mention of them before this … " – Hooke describing his observations on a thin slice of cork. See also: Robert Hooke Notes An approximation made for someone who is 30 years old, weighs 70 kilograms (150 lb), and is 172 centimetres (5.64 ft) tall.4 The approximation is not exact, this study estimated that the number of cells was 3.72±0.81×1013.4 Further reading Alberts B, Johnson A, Lewis J, Morgan D, Raff M, Roberts K, Walter P (2015). Molecular Biology of the Cell (6th ed.). Garland Science. p. 2. ISBN 9780815344322. Alberts B, Johnson A, Lewis J, Raff M, Roberts K, Walter P (2014). Molecular Biology of the Cell (6th ed.). Garland. ISBN 9780815344322.; The fourth edition is freely available from National Center for Biotechnology Information Bookshelf. Lodish H, Berk A, Matsudaira P, Kaiser CA, Krieger M, Scott MP, Zipurksy SL, Darnell J (2004). Molecular Cell Biology (5th ed.). WH Freeman: New York, NY. ISBN 9780716743668. Cooper GM (2000). The cell: a molecular approach (2nd ed.). Washington, D.C: ASM Press. ISBN 9780878931026. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Cell biology. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Cell (biology) MBInfo – Descriptions on Cellular Functions and Processes MBInfo – Cellular Organization Inside the Cell – a science education booklet by National Institutes of Health, in PDF and ePub. Cells Alive! Cell Biology in "The Biology Project" of University of Arizona. Centre of the Cell online The Image & Video Library of The American Society for Cell Biology, a collection of peer-reviewed still images, video clips and digital books that illustrate the structure, function and biology of the cell. HighMag Blog, still images of cells from recent research articles. New Microscope Produces Dazzling 3D Movies of Live Cells, March 4, 2011 – Howard Hughes Medical Institute. WormWeb.org: Interactive Visualization of the C. elegans Cell lineage – Visualize the entire cell lineage tree of the nematode C. elegans Cell Photomicrographs vte Structures of the cell / organelles vte Hierarchy of life Authority control Edit this at Wikidata GND: 4067537-3 LCCN: sh85021678 NDL: 00569965 TH: H1.00.01.0.00001 Categories: Cell biologyCell anatomy1665 in science It may seem impossible, but all hunters must do is kick Blobgod, once for each hunter. That hunter will become immobilised once they do. With all the hunters delivering a kick the Blobgod's brain is broken, reverting it to a mere Blob. Seeing its golden and red glows dissipate, the Blob emits a long scream of terror and dissolves into goop from the blazing heat of the World's Ravine, defeating the supposed deity forever. Hunter's will get only one piece of garbage for this achievement... because Blob's are useless and always will be! Trivia *The original plan for April Fools 2019 for Chaoarren was to create Johnble Snarfgo's(last years AF monster) nemesis, Bushos. The page would first read like a Wikipedia page on George W. Bush, but then suddenly cut out to Johnble's usual all caps yelling and the page would break into a section named "Bushos". This page would have a render that has a Rathalos with George W. Bushes' face copy pasted onto it and conspiracy theory jokes would be plentiful. However it was for that reason and the reaction to a joke image posted on Discord identical in nature to what was going to be in the page convinced myself not to make it in fear of causing even greater outrage enough to cause an infinite block.